The Star and the Narnian
by Queen Emily the Diligent
Summary: Maria is a Lady of Narnia, engaged to the High King. But what happens when she's told she can't marry him? Will this strange man bring her back to her faith.  Mostly movie-based and rated T because I'm paranoid.  cover pic is mine.
1. Prologue

**Ok, some of you know me from my first story, **_**The Name**_**. This story actually came from an idea by my brother. (He told me to make sure he gets the credit. Brothers.) Well, here it goes.**

Prologue

"Papa?"

Ramandu turned to his small daughter, who lay in bed. "Yes, Lilliandil?"

"What was my mummy like?" Lilliandil's sweet little voice asked.

Ramandu smiled at the mention of his bright, smiling wife. He sat down on his daughter's bed and said, "Well, she was human of course, but her love and compassion for everyone she met shone as if she was a star."

Lilliandil sniffled. "I miss her, Papa."

Ramandu kissed her head. "You will see again in Aslan's Country, my child. She's waiting for us both." He stood up and walked to the door. "Good night, my little one."

"Good night, Papa."

Ramandu closed the door to his daughter's bedroom and walked into the living room. He sat down in a chair by the fire, his daughter's question about her mother bringing up old memories. He sighed and remembered his wife's story.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm really, really sorry this is so late. I've had no time recently, and I was thinking about where was I was going to go with this. I had a couple of ideas and finally settled on what you will see here. I hope it's good! (And quick note, when I talk about women, men, children, etc. I am including male and female talking beasts.)**

Chapter 1

The city of Cair Paravel was teeming with people, who were busy with preparations for the Spring Festival. It was the yearly celebration of Narnia's liberation from the White Witch's cruel and cold reign. The women hurried about buying food for the feast. The men fixed up carts and buildings. Boys ran through the streets laughing, playing tag. The girls could be seen playing with dolls and picking flowers, happy to be out in the sunshine.

Amidst all the hustle and bustle, a young woman, with blonde hair and green eyes and about eighteen, strolled down the street, enjoying her walk. She stopped by a cart, where a female dryad was selling flowers. Scanning over them, the young woman picked a beautiful white lily and paid the dryad. As she walked away, she brought the lily to her nose and breathed in the sweet smell.

Continuing down the street, the young woman noticed a little group of girls looking up at her. They included a hedgehog, a squirrel, two human girls, and a young dryad.

"Hi there!" the young woman said, smiling at them. They all blushed and whispered to each other. "Here." She handed them the lily she had bought. "Use it in your bouquet."

"Thank you, miss!" they cried gratefully and hurried off to gather flowers to put with the lily.

The young lady waved to them and continued on her walk. She made her way out of the city and down to the beach. There she stopped and breathed in the salt air. She laid down on the sand, closed her eyes, and soaked up the sun. She had been laying there for a few minutes, when she felt hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who."

The young woman grabbed the hands off her eyes and turned around, and seeing the person, cried, "PETER!" She threw her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing all the way out here, Maria?"

Maria winked. "I could ask the same of you?"

Peter shook his head, but smiled. "Always evading the question aren't you?" Maria shrugged and was about to turn away, but Peter grabbed her chin, bringing her face close to his. "But that's what I love about you."

They moved closer to each other and kissed, oblivious that a wave was coming toward them. it crashed and splashed them. Surprised, Maria pulled away.

"Oh no! I'm all wet!" she exclaimed. "Susan's going to kill me."

Peter shrugged. "Who cares what Susan thinks?" He bent down and scooped up the salt water, splashing it at Maria.

Maria laughed and splashed him back. "Right back at you, O High King."

"Hey! That's _Mister_ High King to you!" Peter countered.

Maria gave an over-flourished bow. "Of course, your high majesty."

Peter smirked and rushed at Maria, who shrieked and started to run away. But, Peter grabbed her waist and swept her up into his arms. "All right, missy. I was sent by your brother to get you, and that's what I'm going to do, even if I have to carry you."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Peridan worries too much about me."

Peter set her down. "Why don't you think it took so long for me to propose to you?"

Maria laughed. "Yes, he watched me like a hawk. Now, let's go, my king." She took his hand, they walked back to Cair Paravel together, to find Queen Susan and Lord Peridan waiting for them.

Susan's hands were on her hips, and Peridan's arms were crossed. Both had frowns on their faces.

"By the Lion! Your looks could kill!" Peter said good-naturedly.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" Susan exploded.

"I second that," Peridan said with absolutely no humor. "I sent you, Peter, to get my sister, not wander off."

"And you're all soaked!" Susan added.

Maria and Peter shrugged sheepishly. "I told you she's yell about that," Maria whispered to Peter, then she turned to her brother. "Please, Peridan, it's Peter with me. It's not like you have anything to be afraid of."

Peridan looked into his little sister's defiant eyes and had to keep down the urge to smile. Maria had always been like this. She wanted to see the outside world without anyone knowing she was a lady. She'd rather hide and blend into the crowd instead of anyone look at her. But don't misunderstand. She would be a lady when she had to, but she wished to be a normal person. Peridan came out of his thoughts and said to Maria, "I don't mind you going out with Peter, but you went by YOURSELF!"

"Peridan! Enough!" Peter commanded, putting his arm around his fiancé.

"It's all right, Peter," Maria said softly. "Peridan's right. I really shouldn't go by myself."

"Now you tow," Susan cut in. "Go upstairs and change out of those wet clothes."

"Yes, _mother_," Peter said sarcastically to his sister, and led Maria away to her room.

Susan shook her head. "What am I going to do with him?"

"Maria will take care of him," Peridan said.

"Yes, and she'll have her hands full."

"And he will too," Peridan added with a chuckle.

Susan smiled. "Now excuse me, my lord. I have to look over some plans for the Spring Festival."

"I will see you at dinner, your majesty." Peridan bowed, and they went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 2

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY THIS IS OUT SOOOO LATE! (and i realized i first posted the wrong chapter, sorry!) I've had midterms and a fast for my church, so my family was fasting media/computers. Hope it's to your satisfaction!**

Chapter 2

Maria stepped into her room, quickly changing out her wet, peasant clothes into her royal ones. She stared at herself in the mirror and smiled. "I'm the happiest girl on earth," she said to herself and twirled, causing her dress to float up and billow around her. She began to hum and to sing while she danced.

"Hi, Maria!"

Maria froze, but laughed when she saw Queen Lucy peeking through the door. Though Lucy was three years younger than Maria, they were the best of friends for they had similar interests. "What are you doing, Lucy?"

Lucy stepped through the door and crossed the room to stand next to her friend. "I heard a voice coming from your room, and I was wondering who it was." Seeing Maria's cheeks flush slightly, Lucy laughed. "You were singing weren't you?"

"Does it matter?" Maria asked, trying to hide her embarrassment. She hated having people find her when she was dreaming.

"Well, it's just that I bet I'm the only one who knows you sing amazingly, and you won't show anyone else." Lucy gave a mock glare at her friend and crossed her arms. "I don't think even Peter knows, and he's your fiancé!"

Maria turned away. "You know I don't like to stand out. I dream of doing it, but when it comes to the time, I get scared and run away."

Lucy smiled tenderly. "I wish only kidding, Maria. But still, Peridan and I know you are the best noblewoman, for you want to know your people from their own personal level. You'll make a great queen."

Maria looked back at Lucy and smiled. "Thanks, Lucy."

Lucy grabbed Maria's hand. "All right. Enough of this talk, and let's go downstairs. I bet Susan has something for us to do." Maria laughed as Lucy dragged her out of the room and down to the throne room, where Susan was, of course, ordering the servants around. The two friends looked at each other and giggled at Susan's state. Her hair was out of order; her dress seemed to have a million wrinkles; and the expression on her face showed her to be on the brink of breaking into a scream.

Susan whirled around to see the two of them laughing. She placed her hands on hips. "You two get over here this instant! I need help finishing the preparations for the feast. Go over with Mr. Tumnus and help him with the table setting."

Maria heard Lucy sigh and saw her roll her eyes. "Yes, sister."

They began to make their way to the dinner table, where they ran into Edmund who was carrying a big pile of fabric which was to be used as decorations on the ceilings.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" he said, with a smirk.

Lucy made a face at her brother, who took a piece of the fabric and whacked her with it. Lucy was about to hit her brother, but thought better of it and walked off with a huff. Edmund, with a smile, just shrugged at Maria. "I'll see you later, Maria. Su wants these decorations." He groaned. "She'll be the death of me one of these days." With that, he walked away, leaving Maria to catch up to Lucy.

For the next few hours, Maria and Lucy were busy helping with the table setting. During that time, Susan kept coming over and making corrections about this and that setting placement. Lucy and Maria would look at each other and smile, whenever she did this, knowing it was just Susan's personality. She wanted everything to be perfect.

Suddenly, Susan came over and asked them, frustration clear in her voice, "Have you seen Peter?"

"Now that you mention him, no," Maria answered, looking up from her work.

"I'll go look for him!" Edmund volunteered, who had suddenly appeared and was about to shoot out of the hall, when Susan grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back.

"Oh, no you don't! You stay right here. If you go off, only Aslan know when you'll be back!" Maria and Lucy giggled at Edmund's face, which feigned a mock serious look.

"Come on, sis. You know I wouldn't do that and leave you here."

Susan crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really. Go back to work, Ed. And, if I find you trying to escape again, I'll ground you from the fencing ring for a whole year!" she threatened.

Edmund held up his hands. "All right, all right!" I was only kidding, Su!" He turned to his younger sister and Maria and shook his head, before leaving. "By Aslan, talk about being a mother!"

Susan shook her head, as Edmund walked off. "What am I going to do with him? Where IS PETER?"

"I'm right here, Su." Peter appeared from the crowd of servants.

"And where have you been?" Susan asked.

"I was only making sure the rooms were all ready for our guests!"

Susan was about to make sure, when Maria said, "Susan, how do you want the napkins folded?" She winked at Peter, who mouthed, "Thank you!" (He really had been, but Maria was only getting Susan off his case.) He hurried off to finish his work, while the queens and his fiancé went back to their business.

Soon, their job was finished and Maria slightly hoped everything would be done soon and that their guest would arrive.

**Please tell me if I'm doing a Mary Sue. I positively hate them! Is Maria a too Mary-Sue name? (And, Maria will NOT marry Peter. Only doing it for drama purposes.) Oh, and Maria is blonde and blue-eyed, only because Lilliandil is. Mother-daughter thing. **


	4. Chapter 3

**In this chapter, some old characters are introduced! It's just because I love them in the books!**

Chapter 3

Peridan peeked into his little sister's room. "Maria, there's someone here to see you!" He opened the door further to reveal a thirteen-year-old girl, with raven hair and caramel colored skin that showed she had lived a much hotter place.

"Aravis!" Maria cried, happily, running to hug her young friend. "You came! I was wondering when you'd be arriving."

Aravis smiled. "I'm sorry we came late, but Cor and Corin were arguing over something stupid, delaying our trip." She winked, mischievously. "But I knocked some sense into them."

"She's lying!" a young male voice called, then a large thud sounded throughout the room.

The two girls looked up to see two identical twin boys laying sprawled on the floor, with a very angry looking Peridan standing over them.

"Ow," both murmured.

"Get off of me, Corin!" the one on the bottom of the pile cried.

Corin slowly pushed himself to his feet and smirked. "I was only trying to defend us, when you 'Mr. Clumsy Cor' fell and tripped me."

Cor, still on the floor, frowned at his younger brother, but then blushed red when he heard Aravis and Maria laughing at them. He quickly jumped to his feet to hide his embarrassment.

"I told you two princes to stay outside, until I told you it was all right to come in!" Peridan reprimanded.

"But, uncle!" Corin protested. "Aravis was telling Aunt Maria lies about us!" (Oh, in this story, Peridan and Maria had an older sister who married King Lune.) Aravis just a smug look on her face, as Corin stuck out his tongue at her.

"CORIN!" Corin shuddered and turned to see his father, King Lune, frowning at him. "You never stick your tongue out anyone," King Lune scolded. "And, you, Aravis," he began, turning to his foster daughter, "should never gossip about others," but at this he smiled, and looked at his sons with a twinkle in his eye, "however true it might be at times."

"Sorry, Father," Aravis, Corin, and Cor said together. Cor said it because he felt guilty as well, though he technically didn't do anything.

"All right cheer up," King Lune said, putting on a jolly face. "Enough of this. I actually came up to tell you all the King Peter and King Edmund have offered to give you some lessons in swordsmanship while we are here." Cor and Corin jumped at the idea, and Lune seeing Aravis's disappointed face, he added, "They also included you, child."

"What? A girl sword fights?" Corin protested.

Aravis glared at him, and Cor elbowed his brother hard in the stomach. Corin grabbed his stomach and breathed hard. "Geez! I was only kidding."

Aravis smiled and put her arm around Cor's. "Thanks, Cor."

The adults smiled, and Corin rolled his eyes, as Cor's face turned into a bright tomato.

Maria giggled softly, and said to take down Cor's embarrassment, "Come on you, three. Go down; their majesties are waiting."

The pre-teens nodded and rushed out of the room, and as soon as they left, King Lune, Peridan, and Maria burst into laughter.

"It's nice to see young people," King Lune said, smiling.

"You're not that old, brother," Maria said. "Peridan's the one who's old."

"ME? Excuse me, my impertinent little sister, but if I'm old, you're old as well."

Knock, knock.

"Come in."

Susan stepped in and said, "I've come to tell you all that," now her face brightened, "Aslan is here."

Everyone jumped, and Maria felt her body tingle with excitement.

"What?" King Lune and Peridan exclaimed. The moment they said it, they looked at each other and realized they had not been very dignified.

Peridan straightened himself and cleared his throat, but King Lune's jolly self came on, and he just chuckled at himself.

Susan and Maria smiled at each other, and Maria answered, "We'll be right down. Come, boys."

"BOYS!" Peridan cried, leaving his dignified character behind, as he watched his giggling sister leave the room.

King Lune began to laugh hysterically at Peridan's expression. "I think you lost, brother."

**Finally! This chapter is done. OH, MY GOSH! It took me sooooo long. PLEASE REVIEW! It will make me happy, so I'm not writing to no one! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back! This is unacceptable on how long I've been away. And, I didn't even have writer's block! Sadly, it was because I had no motivation to write. Bad, bad, bad, bad, BAD! But, I'm back and do have motivation. And because I was gone so long, I have multiple chapters I'm uploading. So, read, read, read! God bless!**

**Oh, I do not own Narnia, the Pevensies, Aslan (I definitely can't own him! In fact, he owns me!), and anything else that belongs to C.S. Lewis. I only own Maria, and I'm not liking her name right now, so I'm going have a place where it changes.**

Chapter 4

Everyone bowed low as the Great Lion walked into the throne room toward the Four Monarchs of Narnia. He stopped at the bottom of the dais, and the Four stood to their feet and gave him homage. Maria shivered when she saw him. She had never truly seen him before, and she was shocked on how he held an immediate sense of awe.

"Welcome, Aslan," said Peter, as he straightened. "It is an honor to have you here at this time."

"Rise, my loyal Narnians and friends of Narnia," Aslan said, with a smile. "The reason I am here will soon be revealed, so please, back to your festivities." At that moment, it felt as if all the serious, royal formalities disappeared. Everyone moved and began to talk in joyful tones. It was if Aslan said, "Enjoy yourselves, and forget about all that."

As Maria walked over to Peter, she was almost run over by Lucy, who ran from her throne to Aslan and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Aslan!" she cried. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Maria was shocked at this, but was more shocked at the Lion's reaction. He chuckled and nuzzled the young queen. Maria believed in Aslan and heard all the stories, but she had never seen this side of him.

"Maria!" Peter called, gesturing for her to come over to him. Maria walked quickly to his side to stand before the Lion. "Aslan, I would like you to meet Maria, my fiancé."

Maria's knees shook as she curtsied. Something wasn't right. When she rose, the Lion was smiling at her, but she noticed something in his eyes. Disappointment? No, it was…

"Hello, my child," Aslan said, interrupting her thoughts. "Do not worry about anything now. We will speak of it soon." Maria looked at him, confused, but Aslan had turned to Peter. "Peter, I would like to speak to you and your royal siblings and the seven Narnian nobles after the feasting. You, Maria, are also needed. I have something for you."

Peter bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Yes, Aslan."

oOo

Maria looked around the council room. All the nobles were there, which included her brother, Peridan. The four kings and queens – wait, _Where is Peter?_ Maria thought. On cue, as if to answer her question, he entered the room with Aslan by his side.

Everyone immediately stopped talking and waited for Aslan to speak, but Peter spoke first.

"My friends," Peter began, "Aslan has instructions for us that deal with the protection of our land." That started an anxious murmuring, but Peter quieted the council's fears. "Aslan has assured me, we are in no danger now."

"It is for something that will happen in many years from now," said Aslan, stepping forward, and Peter stepped aside. "Listen careful and keep this in your memory.

"_When the world is at peril_

_And the darkness seems to climb,_

_Lay the seven swords, from the seven Lords_

_Down at the Table of Aslan._

"_There, they will keep their promise_

_And guard the Land of Narnia_

_Then, Light will fight_

_And fly will the Dreams of the Night."_

_He just prophesied,_ Maria thought. _About what? Seven swords?_

Aslan eyed all of them. "Now, for your gift." He shook his mane, and it began to glow, as golden light flowed from it. Seven balls of light broke off and floated above the table and formed as circle. Their golden hue turned to blue, and the balls lengthened out to what looked like staffs of blue light. The staffs now almost touched each other in the center of the circle. They slowly lowered and rested on the council table. The blue light faded and what were left were seven swords. Each had this inscribed on it: "Fearless Protectors."

"These are the seven swords of this prophesy you have just heard," Aslan informed them. "They are extremely powerful. My lords," he nodded to the seven, "take up the sword that is in front of you." Each did so solemnly, and felt the power of the sword, for the magic had not worn off yet. "Guard yours well, my lord. Pass them on to your successor, until the time comes to use them."

Maria felt so proud as she watched her brother take up his and nod with his fellows lords, swearing to protect the swords.

Aslan turned to Peter. "Your sword, Rhindon, is their leader. Once they are activated, so will it. You felt it react to the others, did you not?"

Peter nodded. "I did, Aslan."

Aslan nodded in approval and turned back to the seven lords. He gave scabbards to hold their swords, and gave the instruction to tell no one, but their successors of their power. But, the time would come when the swords would be hidden in a secret place by their masters, only to disappear into history as the talk of legend. Only to appear again, long after the Golden Age, in the hands of a certain Telmarine king and his lords. But, that is another story. **(I do plan to make a one-shot of this. Oooo, it makes me excited! More writing!)**

oOo

Maria stared out to sea from one of Cair Paravel's many balconies. "The Seven Swords," she thought aloud. "Somehow they seem to be extremely important to me. As if I was meant to be there and learn of them. But, why?"

"Is something wrong, Maria?" It was Peter.

"Oh, no. I was just thinking."

Peter put his arm around her wait and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Something you do a lot."

Maria pouted teasingly and asked, "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing." He gave her another kiss. "Aslan want to speak to the two of us after the festival is over."

"Most likely to give us his blessing," Maria suggested, blowing her worry off.

"I hope," said Peter. The slight tone of worry did not go by Maria unnoticed. "He didn't seem quite…happy about us when I told him."

Maria said nothing. She had noticed it as well from Aslan. But that was impossible! They were in love and perfect for each other. What could Aslan have against them?

**YESSSSS! Chapter 4 is up! I'm sooo happy! As you saw the seven swords from the movie are in here. They're not extremely significant in this story, so we won't see them again 'til, I don't know when. Most likely the end. Ok, Chapter 5 is up next!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 as promised. See, I told you I'd have multiple chapters uploaded. Well, here it goes. And just a warning. Peter fans may not like this. I am one too, but I have to do this. **

**Disclaimer (this is so annoying): I do not own Narnia, blah, blah, blah, blah.**

Chapter 5

The day came for the engaged couple to meet with Aslan. Maria, even though she kept telling herself not to be, was worried. Why would Aslan want to meet with them alone and so secretive? Something was wrong, and both Peter and she knew it.

"Come in," called Aslan, and the two stepped in.

Maria immediately felt his eyes on her like a heavy weight. She could not bring herself to look him in the eyes.

"You called for us, Aslan?" asked Peter.

Aslan looked at the two before him, and his heart ached for them. He did not want to tell them what he had to, for it hurt both of them deeply. But, it had to be said. "I really do not want to tell the two of you this," he said, confliction clear in his eyes, "but, I cannot and will not give my blessing on the two of you if you marry."

His words shocked Peter and Maria, speechless, even though they knew in their heart of hearts this was coming. But still, the question remained…why?

_Cannot? WILL NOT? He won't give us his blessing even if he could? _Maria's mind screamed.

Peter mustered to suppress his emotions. "Aslan, please explain."

Aslan sighed. "I know your lives, and my Father has planned everything out for you. You together is not what we had planned."

"Then why did you have us fall in love?" Maria said, crying. She couldn't contain herself. She wanted to spend her life with Peter! Who did Aslan thing he was?

"I did no have you fall in love, child," Aslan corrected gently. "You fell in love by yourselves. You have choices in the matter." He paused and looked at Peter. "There is another reason, my son. Remember, this is not your true world, is it?" Peter looked away, remembering now. He had forgotten about England. "Someday, I will send you and your family back home. That is where you really belong in this life. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sire," Peter said solemnly, looking at Aslan expressionless.

Hearing that, Maria ran from the room in fury. Peter tried to stop her, but Aslan stopped him. "Let her be for now. I will leave you now, and I am sorry, Peter."

Peter shook his head. "I don't blame you, Aslan. I realize it was my fault. But -." Peter's usual strong face now had tears streaming.

Aslan looked at him. "I understand, Peter."

Peter looked in Aslan's golden eyes and found comfort there. In one moment, Peter walked over the Lion and buried his face his mane. _I'm turning into Lucy,_ Peter thought. _But, right now, I would like to stay like this forever. I understand how Lucy feels now._

oOo

Maria ran and ran only to find herself outside the castle and out on the beach that looked to the Eastern Sea.

"Why?" she cried. "WHY?"

"Maria," a soft voice called. It was Aslan.

Maria felt his eyes on her but it only made the matter worse that he was there. Anger was building up inside of her. Never before in her life had she felt this much hate. Anger at…Aslan.

"Maria," Aslan said again softly, walking over to her.

She turned away. "Leave me alone! You of all people had to make my life miserable. Just go away! I…I…I HATE YOU!"

Maria expected him to say something, but nothing came. Fear clutched at heart, as she looked around. He was gone, just as she had asked. She was shocked that he did as she asked, and something about that frightened her. She was almost about to turn around and ask for forgiveness, but as soon as that thought came, it was gone. Her hate and anger took over, and she was glad he was gone.

She looked up at Cair Paravel. She could not stay here anymore. She had to go home.

oOo

The next afternoon, Peter noticed a note lying on his desk. It was Maria's handwriting, he quickly noticed. He grabbed it from its place and hurriedly opened it and began to read.

_My Dearest Peter,_

_I probably should be telling this to you in person, but I can't bear it. I can't bear to see you and think I can't spend my life with you. I've gone back home to the Lone Islands. Please, don't bother in following me. It's better if I leave, and you can forget about me._

_But, I will never forget about you, my love. You are the bravest, kindest man I have ever met. I love you so much, my High King. I will never see you again._

_ Maria _

Peter jumped to his feet, the moment he finished reading and ran out of his room.

"What's the matter, Peter?" Edmund asked, stopping him and seeing his older brother's anxious look.

"Nothing. I have to go," Peter said, brushing off Edmund, and ran past him, leaving Edmund in the hall worried.

Peter reached the docks and stopped one of the dock workers, as satyr. He tried to keep calm, to seem like nothing was wrong. "Did you see Lady Maria here recently?"

The satyr nodded. "Yes, she took a ship early this morning, heading back to her home. She looked quite worried and nervous. Is something wrong, Your Majesty?"

Peter shook his head. "No, thank you though." He turned and walked away and back toward Cair Paravel. "I'm going after," he said aloud. "I need to set this right, even though we can't be together."

**I didn't like this chapter as much, but I think I like it more now. I played with it a bit, and I think it sounds better than before. Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Narnia. (WAHH!) But I do own Maria.**

Chapter 6

Maria held her cloak about her to stop the cold from the sea winds. It was as if the cold itself was in sync with her pain and bit at her skin, just like her emotions were eating at her heart. _I miss you already, Peter. _She shut her eyes wishfully. _I wish you were with me now. I remember that time when you came and put your cape around me to keep me warm. I was outside and had not noticed that is was beginning to get really cold. That was when Aslan -. _Maria frowned when her thoughts turned to him. _Get out of my mind! I don't want to think about you!_

"My lady," the captain called to her. "Please get below. A storm is coming. We cannot put you in danger."

Maria was so consumed with her thoughts that she did not hear him. _I wish this pain could be all over. I can't live like this._

"My lady!" Now, Maria turned to the captain, who had a very worried look on his face. "Please get below," he repeated.

Maria finally awoke from her trance. "Of course, Captain." She turned away from him, lost in her own world. The captain watched as she slowly made her way to her quarters and disappeared behind the door.

"I hope she's all right, Captain."

The captain turned to his first mate. "I know. Something's really bothering Lady Maria, and somehow I know it's not going to end well."

Meanwhile, Maria sat on her bed, wallowing in her misery. _Why is my life like this? I don't deserve this! Right now, I only want to disappear. _

oOo

"Oh, come off it, Ramandu! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"We have to be at our posts soon and you know it, Coriakin."

Coriakin rolled his eyes at his friend. "We have time. Come on. It's not everyday we get a chance to see the world below."

The young star Ramandu frowned at his adventurous friend, who always seemed to end up getting into to trouble. Seeing his friend's stubbornness kicking in, Coriakin put out his bottom lip and gave the "begging eyes." Ramandu crossed his arms and tried to keep a serious face, while suppressing a chuckle. "By the Lion, Coriakin, you're 423! (21 in human years) It doesn't work."

Coriakin smirked. "But it does catch you off guard." For unnoticed by Ramandu, a vine had wrapped itself around Ramandu's legs, pulling him forward.

Ramandu quickly blew on them and fell away. "All right, all right, I'll come," he said reluctantly. Coriakin smiled in triumph and led his friend away. "I'm going to regret this," muttered Ramandu.

oOo

The tempest battered hard against the ship and its crew. The captain yelled out orders, while the crew struggled to keep the ship from being water-logged. Despite all the chaos, the captain noticed his lady on deck. He cried out, trying to tell her to get below, but she did not hear him. Then, to his horror, a wave crashed over, and in that moment, she was gone.

Maria had heard the captain's cries. But, it was if something pulled her out of her room toward the main deck's railing. Back and forth, her mind switched between thoughts. _Relief, that's all I want…No, I don't want to die…yes, please. _Then, she felt the wave crash over her, knocking her off her feet, and carried her over the railing and crashing into the sea.

"Hel-!" Maria tried to cry for help, but water poured into her mouth. _It's so cold, and I can't move my body. Can't breathe. It's so dark. I'm going to die!_ Maria couldn't her breath any longer and felt herself succumbing to the darkness. _I'm sorry, Peter._

oOo

Ramandu and Coriakin descended from beyond the sky and saw the massive storm surrounding them. Ramandu covered his sensitive ears. "Ugh! This is awful! Why did you take me here?" he screamed about the thunder.

"Oh, come on! This is amazing!" Coriakin exclaimed, spreading out his arms. The lightning lighting up his excited face. "There's so much to learn here!"

Ramandu looked at Coriakin in disgust, not seeing what was so fascinating about a lightning storm. He found it loud and dangerous.

"Look there!" Coriakin pointed to a ship that was being tossed by the massive waves below their place in the air.

To his surprise, the ship intrigued Ramandu. Something about its make-up made him curious. There were no ships needed where their kind, the stars, resided. _By the Lion, I'm becoming like Coriakin, who's obsessed with the human world. _Now quite curious and against what his mind told him, Ramandu flew closer to the ship, inspecting its workmanship through his keen star-sight. But when he saw the people, they took his complete attention. _So these are humans, the kind that Aslan loves so much. _He was so wrapped up in the ship and its crew that he completely forgot about the storm which was raging about him.

As he looked at each person and their grunting, shouting faces, his eyes brought him to…a young woman? What was she doing on deck? _What do I care for? _Ramandu thought, shaking his head and forcing himself to look away. _I've never had a curiosity for humans. What is going on with me? _Still against his will, he was drawn, and he turned around to look again at the girl.

Compared to all the others, she was not supposed to be on deck, for the captain was yelling at her. But the storm drowned out his voice, and Ramandu could not pick up words. The young woman's face bore a quite different expression than the men around her. So different, it stuck within Ramandu's mind. She seemed so sad and ignored the chaos about her. Suddenly, she disappeared; a wave taking her overboard.

Coriakin had seen the episode too. "Poor girl, and we can't do anything for them. We're not supposed to meddle with human affairs. I hate that rule."

Ramandu only stared at the scene. _I feel so sorry for that girl, but why do I feel that? _he thought_. I don't even know her, and I've always been told humans are so...well… She seemed so sad and depressed. I wonder what happened for her to be like that._

_**Help her.**_

Ramandu was startled. _Who spoke?_

_**Help her and bring her to your home.**_

Ramandu realized who spoke and needed no encouragement. He set himself and flew down.

"Ramandu! Where are you going!" Coriakin shouted. Ramandu paid him no heed, eyes searching back and forth for any sign of the girl. He glided over the sea, the rain soaking him in an instant. _Where is she! I have to find her soon! But still, why do I want to do this so much. _ Finally, he saw her floating on the waves, unconscious. He flew over to her and scooped her up. _She's so cold. I have to get her warm. _It surprised him how much he wanted to save this girl. He held her close to his body, when he heard Coriakin scream, "Look out!"

Ramandu looked up to see a huge wave coming toward the two of them. In a flash, he flew out of the way, protecting the girl with his body, and back to where Coriakin floated.

"What were you doing!" Coriakin shouted at his drenched friend in shock.

Ramandu first caught his breath, before answering. "Saving her," he said matter-of-factly.

Coriakin rolled his eyes. "Obviously. But, where did you get such an idea! You know we're not supposed to interfere with humans, let alone be here!"

Ramandu looked at his friend and raised his eyebrows. "And you're guiltless?"

Coriakin realized what he had said. Embarrassed, he quickly said, "All right, we're even. But, you got a bigger problem, and you're not dragging me into it!"

"Fine." Ramandu looked at the girl. He knew what he had heard. He knew it was Aslan. But just who was this girl? Why was she so important, and why did she tug at his heart so much? Ramandu shook his head, trying to clear his mind. _I'm not interested in her in anyway. I only did this because I know Aslan told me to, _he told himself. "Come on, Coriakin. Let's go." Together, they flew back to their home.

**Oooo, I really like this chapter. Ramandu and Coriakin are finally introduced! YES! Now, things get more interesting. Let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 7

**This will be the last chapter that has Peter in it. Sawie. I know, he's awesome. And I think this chapter will be a little short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, people!**

Chapter 7

"Please be here. Please be here," Peter whispered over and over to himself, as he waited impatiently for the ship to dock in Narrowhaven. As he thought of Maria, he remembered when he told his family and Peridan what Aslan had told them.

"_No!" Lucy cried. "That can't be! How could Aslan say that?"_

_Susan and Edmund agreed, but Peridan was silent. _

"_What's wrong, Peridan?" Peter asked._

"_Was there a reason, he would not give his blessing?" Peridan asked hesitantly._

_Peter saw where his friend was going and quickly reassured him that it had nothing to do with Maria. "It actually has more to deal with me. And, my family." He looked over at his sisters and brother._

"_What's wrong, Peter?" Susan asked, worried. "Is Aslan angry with us?"  
_

"_No, no. He just reminded me where we come from and that we will have to go back someday."_

"_England," said Edmund softly. "I remember now. I had forgotten it."_

_Peter turned to Peridan. "I'm sorry. Unknowingly, I have caused your sister grief, and I ask for your forgiveness, even though I don't deserve it."_

_Peridan smiled and put his hand on his king's shoulder. "I understand. Though, it does hurt me to see Maria hurt."_

"_I plan to go after and try to clean things up. Would you like to join me?"_

"_Of course."_

Peter looked at his friend and was thankfully he was as kind as he was. _Any other man would have bit my head off if a man hurt his sister. Myself included._

Finally, the ship had finished docking, and Peter and Peridan hurried off their ship to inquire if Maria had arrived at the capital yet. The dock master was about to answer, but a man called, "Lord Peridan! King Peter!"

"Governor Jordanyn!" Peridan exclaimed. "Please, tell me. Has my sister arrived here yet?"

Governor Jordanyn hesitated, and Peter noticed that he did not want to say anything. "Peridan, my friend, and please, Your High Majesty, ready yourselves. There is no easy way to say this, but…" he paused, gathering himself, "the Lady Maria's ship arrived without her." Peridan and Peter's faces went deathly white. "She was sent overboard during a massive storm. They could not find any trace of her."

"No," Peridan said, grief washing over him.

Anger rose within Peter and he clenched his fists. "I could have stopped this. I could have done something, if I just did not leave her alone for so long."

"Peter," Peridan said softly.

"I should have been with her and I did nothing!" Peter shouted. "Argh!" In his anger, he punched one of the dock posts, startling the governor and Peridan.

"Peter," Peridan said, again, placing his hand on Peter's shoulder. "No one's blaming you, so please don't blame yourself."

"I never got to say I'm sorry."

oOo

Peter returned to Cair Paravel and told his family the news of Maria, much to their grief. Only three years later, the White Stag appeared, and the Four Monarchs disappeared from the world of Narnia. But, the Pevensies would see Maria again, two sooner then they thought.

**I don't know what I think of this chapter. The ending I think kind of sucks. I usually don't use that word, but it works. I really don't like the ending, but I have to do something. It's pretty sad, so I tried to cheer it up by the last sentence. Ok, I'm rambling. Review, please!**


	9. Chapter 8

I'm so excited for this chapter. I couldn't wait to type it up after I wrote. But, it's not my decision. It's yours, my readers. We will be introduced to some new characters. Yeah!

Oh, I just realized. This is going to be the longest story I've ever done! Hooray!

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or Ramandu or Coriakin. Wahh! I do own Maria, Charlara, Ladria, and Adril. Yeah!

Chapter 8

The soft smell of soup awakened Maria. She opened her eyes to be almost blinded by a white-bluish light. She blinked several times before her eyes adjusted to the brightness. When they did, she gasped at her surroundings. She lay on a soft bed with a small canopy that hung from the ceiling and with drapes that flowed down and over the head of the bed. The bed covering that lay over her had a design with an interesting style she had never seen before. The material had a light feel, but kept the heat in. The room itself seemed to be made of crystal for it glowed. The walls and ceiling of the room were made up an intertwining sequence of the crystal stuff, leaving space for windows and an open doorway to a balcony, which looked out over a garden. Curtains were made of a dark cloth that draped across the top and down. They too had the strange designs. Furniture was place about the room in a decorated manner, and it all seemed to be made of whatever-it-was that glowed as well.

Maria was so absorbed by the looks of her room that she almost gave a slight yelp when there was a knock on the door. "C-come in," she called. The door opened and a strange-looking person stepped into the room. Maria, growing up among all of Narnia's different citizens, was accustomed to seeing strange creatures, but this type she had never seen and surprised her. The first thing she noticed is that person had pointed ears! Just like those stories that Lucy would tell me about Elves. She had long, silver hair that was held up in a white handkerchief, which revealed a slightly wrinkled face and bright green eyes that light up her face. What was the most strange was that this person emanated light! But, besides that, a bright, small, older woman stood before Maria with a tray of food in her hands.

Her visitor smiled, noticing her shocked expression. "Hello, dearie. I didn't mean to give you such a scare, but it's understandable. You've never seen my kind before, haven't you?"

Maria shook her head, unable to speak.

The old woman set her tray down. "Do you now what I am?" Again, Maria could only nod. "I'm a star, dearie."

This shook Maria's mind and sent it flying. "A-a st-star?"

"Yes," the woman said proudly. "You're in the Land of the Stars, well, actually the Kingdom of Eastern Sky. There's the Southern, the Northern, oh! I'm getting ahead of myself. You must be starving after being tossed overboard! Here." She picked up the try from where she had set it, and placed it on Maria's lap. It was filled with all kinds of food, and when she looked at it, that's when Maria's stomach growled.

The old woman laughed at Maria's red face. "It's all right, dearie! Please, eat! Oh! I am called Charlara. I'll be leaving you now, and I'll be back when you're done." With that Charlara whisked out of the room, leaving Maria still bewildered, but already eating.

oOo

Ramandu waited patiently outside the door for Charlara to come out. His face portrayed a state of being calm, but inside, he kept wondering why in the world did he agree to bring that girl to his home. I don't hate humans, he thought, but, stars aren't allowed to involve in human affairs, no matter what. Aslan, I hope you know what you're doing.

The door opened, and Charlara stepped through, closing the door behind her.

"Is she awake?"

Charlara looked at her young master and smiled. "Yes, my lord. She'll be up and about by tomorrow. Would you like to go see her?"

Ramandu shook his head. "No. I'll wait."

"You shall do no such thing!" a sweet voice commanded.

Ramandu and Charlara turned to see a lady approaching. "Mother!"

Lady Ladria, lady of the Eastern Sky, was quite unique for a star. While most stars has blonder hair or lighter, Ladria had long, black hair. So black that its highlights were blue. Her eyes though were of a normal star, a bright blue, but at the moment they were frowning at her son. "Is that how you treat guests? You must go and introduce yourself to them and make them feel at home."

Ramandu sighed, yet smiled. "Of course, Mother."

Ladria turned to Charlara. "Is our guest well?"

"Yes, my lady. I'll go in and see if she's done eating." Charlara disappeared for a few moments but appeared again, opening the door for Ramandu and Ladria. "She's ready for you."

oOo

Maria stared at the two new faces before her, who had entered with Charlara. The first was a young-looking, older woman who smiled at her kindly. The second made her blush slightly in the cheeks. He was tall, handsome, with long, straight, silver hair that flowed to his waist. The long bangs partly covered his piercing, bright blue eyes. (This is what you would call in Maria's case: immediate attraction. But, we'll see how this goes. Hmm?)

"Child, this is my mistress: Lady Ladria," Charlara began, gesturing to the black-haired star.

Ladria smiled at Maria, trying to put her at ease. "Welcome to our home. I'm sorry. But, Charlara did not tell me your name."

Charlara laughed. "Sorry, milady. I forgot to ask."

"It's ok, Charlara. I should have told you," Maria quickly said. "My name is Maria. I'm a Lady of Narnia."

Ladria raised her eyebrows in surprise. "My! You are Narnia! The land Aslan loves so much!"

Maria bowed her head, trying to hide the anger boiling in her eyes. "Yes, my lady."

Ramandu's eyebrow raised, noticing the tone in her voice. "Do you have something against Aslan, Lady Maria?"

Ladria and Charlara gasped, and Ladria quickly scolded her son, "Ramandu! Do not say such things to a guest! Excuse him, he says whatever comes to his mind."

Maria just smiled, saying it was all right, but inside her mind screamed, How rude! What gives him any right to say such things! And to think I thought him handsome!

Ladria turned to Charlara. "Please take care of Lady Maria until she is completely recovered."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Ladria."

"Don't worry. You'll be well taken care of."

Yes! Got it done. I wanted to type it, but still it took forever. Hint: Ladria and Charlara didn't tell Maria Ramandu saved her.


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm back with a new chapter! Come on and join me into the world of Stars as we watch what happens between Maria and Ramandu. :) Sorry, I felt like writing that. All right, here we go.**

**Later, I'm sooooo Mad! I totally deleted what I had written, which was almost done. I'm steaming mad! ARGH! This is the second time typing. All I can ask is Lord, help me remember what I wrote.**

Chapter 9 

A week after Maria awakened

The rising sun shone on the Eastern Kingdom, causing it to sparkle like diamonds. A bright, light yellow light, so light it looked almost white, appeared and descended quickly from the sky, stopping right above the floor of a balcony of the Orientin Castle. It hung suspended in the air for about a second when it sprouted tendrils of light which formed into a man.

It was Ramandu. He looked at the rising sun, his silver hair sparkling under the bright orange rays and billowing about him. He usually would be quite satisfied when he returned from the Eastern Sky after a good night's work. But, on this bright, blissful morning, a frown was etched over his handsome features.

Ever since his meeting with the girl, Maria, (he refused to call her a lady, but only in public, for formality's sake) she would not leave his mind, and he found it quite aggravating, for he was constantly reminded about her attitude. He had seen the look in her eyes when his mother had mentioned Aslan's name, and how she immediately had tried to change the subject. She HATED him!

Ramandu's blood boiled. The very thought of someone having that emotion for the great High King made him want to vomit. It was like hating the very air you breathed.

Ramandu's fist made contact with the balcony railing, his face contorted. _Why, Aslan? Why did you have me save her? She hates you! She didn't deserve to be saved._

"Is something wrong, my son?"

Ramandu turned and looked into the golden eyes of the Great Lion, who stared into his own.

"Aslan," Ramandu breathed.

"Tell me what troubles you, Ramandu."

Ramandu took a deep breath. "I do not understand why you had me save that girl. She doesn't deserve it. She hates you. I could clearly see that."

"Does anyone deserve mercy?"

Ramandu tried to find a hidden look in Aslan's face, but he found none. Nothing to read him by. Finally, he bowed his head. "No, my king."

Aslan smiled and said gently, "Trust me, my young star. I do everything for a purpose." With that, he was gone.

Ramandu stared at the place where Aslan stood; his face blank.

A gasp broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I disturbed you."

_It's her, _Ramandu thought with disgust. But, he remembered Aslan's words, and tried to answer her with much civility has possible, which turned out to be almost none.

"You did not disturb me."

Maria frowned. He didn't even turn to acknowledge her presence. He still had that cold attitude. Did he have any emotions or manners? His face showed nothing. Just a blank face.

"You could just say right out that you don't like me," she spit out.

"Just because I saved you doesn't mean I have to like you."

Maria's eyes bulged. _He saved me? Of all people, he had to be the one who saved me?_

"_You_ saved me?"

Ramandu turned to her. "And that matters to you?"

"NO!" she yelled right out, and somehow her denial bothered Ramandu, and he didn't like the feeling. "Why would I care if you saved me! I've watched you this past week since I met you. You have no feeling whatsoever! Do you even care what another might be feeling? No! All you do is trample over them."

Ramandu raised an eyebrow. "Isn't a week a little short?"

Maria swallowed. He was playing with her. How dare he! _I hate him._

"Well, I'm glad to see your true feelings," he said stiffly turning away from her.

She had said it aloud, but she didn't apologize. "I don't care that I said it out loud," she said with a huff, turning from him and was about to walk away, when she stopped. "And I'm glad I did." Then, she was gone.

"Finally!" Ramandu ran his hands over his face in exasperation and frustration. "She is going to be the death of me."

oOo

When Maria had left the balcony, tears sprang to her eyes, and she touched her cheeks in surprise. _Tears? _she thought. _Why tears? I don't care about him at all. _Maria didn't want to admit it, but Ramandu had been on her mind constantly. (If she thought about it, it was probably the reason why she watched him.) She hadn't been able to get him out. She decided to help the servants in the kitchen to get her mind off of him.

As she walked, the picture of his silver hair blowing across his silent, passive, aloof face was engraved in her mind.

_He looked so handsome. _The thought appeared out of nowhere.

Maria shook her head. _What am I thinking? How handsome he is has nothing to do with this! He's stuck up and full of pride. Peter was never like that. _

Maria looked up and out one of the windows that lined the hall, a sad look in her eyes. _Dear Peter. _

"Maria, dear!"

Lady Ladria was the one who had called. She immediately saw Maria's sullen face before she could hide it and asked, "What on earth is the matter, dear?"

Maria shook her thoughts away. "Oh, um," she struggled for a explanation, "nothing of consequence, I just miss my friends in Narnia." It was partly the truth, and Maria didn't want to lie to Ladria who in the past week had become a friend to the shipwrecked girl. Maria smiled, wiping the tears away. "You actually remind me of one of them."

Ladria cocked her head slightly, surprised. "I do?"

Maria nodded. "Yes, her name was Lucy. She was always there when I needed someone, like you are here now, concerned about me." Maria giggled softly. "She though is much younger than you." Maria realized what she said and quickly apologized.

Ladria laughed. "Don't worry about it, dear. I'm not offended by my age. But, about missing friends, there is a friend who will never leave you."

"That's another way you're the same as Lucy. Undying faith in Aslan," Maria said softly.

"Does that mean you don't?"

The two women looked to see Ramandu who stood a few feet away.

"Ramandu!" scolded Ladria.

Maria walked up to him and stared into his cold, blue eyes, which clashed with her angry, equally blue eyes. Their faces in a dead lock. "Why does it matter to you. You don't care what I think, _my lord._" She left with a huff.

Ramandu's eyes followed her receding figure, as Ladria stepped up next to him. "So, were you the cause of her crying?" Her motherly intuition kicking in.

Ramandu didn't look her way. "Her business is not mine."

Ladria raised her eyebrow. "You could at least apologize." Knowing what he meant underneath.

"She'll be fine." With that, he turned his heel, his long, silver hair swishing in his wake. Ladria could have sworn that he almost growled.

Ladria sighed and shook her head. _I can only hope they'll let go of their anger, Aslan._


	11. Chapter 10

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Things don't look like they're going good between Maria and Ramandu, do they? (maniacal laughter) **

**I don't own Narnia, blah, blah, blah. Did you really think I did?**

Chapter 10

Ramandu found himself dreading the day ahead. Suddenly, his mother had this bright idea and decided that he would take Maria around the city for a tour.

"Why?" he had asked before he could stop himself, Ladria noticing his discomfort immediately.

"She's going to be here for awhile, and she might as well know her way around here. She can't say cooped up in this castle forever," she had said with smile.

As he led Maria through the gates into the city streets, he could have sworn his mother had an ulterior motive. He had seen that twinkle in her eye, which meant she was up to something. He sighed. There was nothing he could do about it now.

oOo

Maria's eyes went wide as she stepped into the city. She stopped and looked around, trying to take everything in. Stars were busy, moving this way and that, that it looked like a blur of light was swirling around her. It was then when she realized she didn't see Ramandu anywhere.

Her first reaction was frustration that he would leave her behind, but the second reaction swallowed the first. Fear. She knew stars did not look kindly on humans, including Ramandu, and she already felt the stares of the passing stars. She might have the blonde hair and blue eyes that many stars had, but without the ray of light surrounding her body like they had made her stick out like a sore thumb.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked.

Maria turned around to see a tall, handsome, blonde-headed star looking down at her kindly.

"Ah, yes, sir. I was following Lord Ramandu, for he was taking me on a tour, but I seem to have lost track of him."

"Ramandu?" the star said with a smirk. "You must be the human he saved! Nice to meet you. And, I'm sorry about Ramandu. He must have been lost in thought!" He laughed hard, but stopped when he noticed Maria's slight appearance of fear. "I'm sorry. My name is Coriakin, and I just happen to be his highness's best friend."

"Nice to meet you, Coriakin. I'm Maria," Maria replied with a slight curtsy. _This is Ramandu's best friend? He's so much different! Not only is he good-looking, he's really kind. _"Since you are his best friend," she began, "would you mind taking to him?"

"How about this? I take you on the tour he was supposed to take you on while we look for him, hmm?" Coriakin suggested, offering his arm.

Maria laughed. "That's a wonderful idea!"

oOo

It didn't take long for Ramandu to discover he had lost Maria. "Mother is going to kill me," he whispered angrily to himself. "Can't she pay attention for two minutes?"

He retraced his steps to when he last saw her but found her nowhere. Before he could stop it, a feeling of anxiety washed over him. Was she all right? What if she went wandering by herself? He doubted anyone would step out of their way to help her. She was a human. He ran to the nearest shopkeeper and asked if he had seen a young human lady walk by.

"Lord Ramandu? Uh, yes, um, I saw her only about ten minutes ago. She was walking with a young man. They seemed to be having a good time. And -."

"Where did they go?" Ramandu interrupted, his emotions getting the better of him.

"Right down this street, milord."

"Thank you." He took off in the direction the shopkeeper pointed.

_Calm down, Ramandu. What is wrong with you? _he thought to himself. But then, he remembered the shopkeeper's information._ What was she doing with a young man? What is that girl thinking? How dare she! Wait...am I...jealous?_

Ramandu stopped to ask another star. She answered that she had seen them only two minutes ago.

Ramandu smiled to himself. Good, he was catching up with them. He ran a bit more and saw her. Before he could compose himself, he marched right up to her, turned her to face himself, and grabbed her the arms firmly.

"Where have you been!" he shouted. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Maria's original expression of shock at his outburst turned into anger. She shook out of his grip. "You were the one who left me behind!" she accused. "I almost died of fright!"

_She was scared that I left her? _Ramandu thought.

"It was thanks to Coriakin here that I found my way, no thanks to you!" Maria crossed her arms and huffed.

"Coriakin?" Ramandu's eyes opened in shock and remembered she had been seen with a young man. He looked to his left to see his friend, who was smirking at him.

"Hey, Rammy." Ramandu's mouth was wide open as he stared at Coriakin. "You probably should shut your mouth, Rammy. Something could fly in there."

Ramandu shut his mouth and his eyes narrowed. "What. Were. You. DOING!" he screamed at his friend. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!"

Maria's eyes were wide, as she watched. This was a side she had never seen of Ramandu. He looked livid! The only expression she had seen on his face was that cold, passive look. Here he looked completely different!

Coriakin held up his hands in defense. "Calm down, Ramandu. I was only helping her. We were actually trying to find you, so don't bite my head off!" Coriakin noticed Maria's expression and looked at Ramandu, his wheel's turning. "Oooohhh! I see. My dear Maria, is this the first time you've seen Ramandu have any other reaction, besides his cold one?"

Ramandu grimaced as he knew what was coming, and Maria nodded in reply.

"That's his famous one. He always tries to hide behind it, so no one knows what he's thinking. But, I can get him out of it. Right, Rammy?" Coriakin said with an teasing glint in his eye.

"Shut up, Coriakin," Ramandu said between gritted teeth, trying hard to keep his composure.

Coriakin ignored his friend. "You should have seen his face when we were in your world. He kept staring at you when he saved you from the waves!"

Maria was surprised. "Wait, you were there too? When Ramandu saved me?"

"Yes. You didn't know?"

"Well, I actually haven't heard the story yet."

Coriakin looked at Ramandu, who had his non-expression face on again. That meant only one thing, and Ramandu needed some help. "Well, I tell it to you, my dear Maria." So he proceeded to tell the saving of Maria's life.

If Ramandu knew better, he would have noticed Coriakin portraying him in a _very_ good light. Thing is, he did know better and could feel his cheeks warming, and it was making him frustrated. It wasn't like he wanted Maria's approval...Did he? And to make things worse, it seemed Maria was enjoying the story.

It tell the truth, she was, and Maria was surprised at herself because of it. It was making her feel some gratitude for the handsome, stoic-faced star, and she found herself defending his actions. He had risked his own life to save hers. And, he risked his reputation because of the stars' prejudice against humans. Who knows what others might be thinking of him now? _I don't think anything of him, but I will at least thank him. _

"See, my dear Maria?" Coriakin finished. "Ramandu does have a soft spot." He elbowed his friend. "He just doesn't show it much. Right, Rammy?"

Ramandu folded his arms. "I don't understand why you still call me that, Coriakin."

Coriakin raised his eyebrows with a challenging look. "Ooo, bringing that up again, aren't you? It's not like I care, even though you are older than me, and you are the Eastern lord's son." He ruffled Ramandu's silver hair, making it go haywire. "It keeps you humble."

"I should say the same for you, son of the Southern lord," Ramandu countered, pushing Coriakin's hand away, yet he was smiling slightly, but Maria didn't notice it.

"Touché," Coriakin smirked.

Maria had to smile at their banter. It was funny to watch to two grown young men tease each other. Though, it was a little bit one-sided; the teasing coming more from Coriakin. It reminded her of her nephew's, Cor and Corin, arguments.

"If you excuse me, but I was in the middle of showing Maria the city, before you interrupted us," Ramandu said, changing the subject.

Coriakin smiled and put on a more serious attitude. "Fine, you win. Besides, I'm needed back at my home. My father is coming back home from the Council, as should yours."

"It's over?"

Both Maria and Coriakin looked at Ramandu in surprise, for his face looked pale.

"What's the matter?" Maria asked, surprised at her concern for him.

"It's nothing," Ramandu said, stone-faced. "We'll see you at the festival, Coriakin."

Coriakin nodded, smiling. "That will be fun. It was nice to see you, my dear Maria."

Maria smiled at the blonde-headed star. "And you, Coriakin. And thank you for your help earlier."

"No problem! I'm not like other stars who are wary of humans," he said. He turned to go and waved. "Good-bye, my friends!"

As soon as he disappeared, Ramandu turned to Maria and offered his arm. "I don't want you going anywhere."

Maria took it tentatively and let Ramandu lead her through the streets. Ramandu actually turned out to be a good tour guide when he put his mind to it. For ever since they had met up with Coriakin, it seemed his whole personality had changed into the most gracious host. He showed the special landmarks of the city and explained their customs. The festival that he had mentioned before happened every year he explained. It was called Day of Beginnings, for it celebrated the creation of the world, stars in particular. Sometimes, Aslan graced their presence and blessed their festivities.

As they walked, they stopped by one of the shops to look at some of the fabric that interested Maria when suddenly a small, dainty little creature hopped up on her shoulder surprising both of them. It had a small body, covered in short golden fur. Instead of one tail, it had two which were the same gold color and fluffy like a squirrel's. Its head looked like a kitten's, with bright green eyes and pointy ears on the top of its head that looked too big to fit the small body.

"Why aren't you adorable!" Maria exclaimed, looking at it. It nuzzled her cheek, making a sound which sounded like a purr.

"Jalaket!"

A man came running over to Maria and Ramandu and bowed quickly. "I'm sorry. Jalaket, that animal on your shoulder, my lady, ran off again. I have to constantly watch him. He's a feisty little creature."

"So your name is Jalaket?" Maria asked the little fur ball. Jalaket make a clicking noise as to say yes.

"What is he?" Ramandu asked. "I've never seen his kind before."

"He's a chileysu. Legend has it they have some special power, my lord," said the man. "And it looks like he likes you, my lady."

Jalaket crawled around her shoulders, rubbing against as if to say take-me-home. Maria suddenly wished she could take him home with her, but she had no money.

"Is he for sale?" asked Ramandu, interrupting Maria's thoughts.

She looked up at him in shock. "No, you don't have-."

He held up his hand to quiet her and repeated, "Is he for sale?"

"Umm, yes, my lord." The man named a price, and Ramandu paid him.

The man bowed his thanks and walked away.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that," Maria said, as they continued walking, Jalaket sitting on top of her shoulder.

"It's no matter." He shrugged. "You're going to need someone to keep you company. Now let's continue."He brought Maria to what looked an amphitheater.

"It's huge!" Maria gasped. "I've never seen a place that could hold so many people!"

"Well, it has to hold almost every star who exists. The Eastern Kingdom is the one which oversees the rest of the four kingdoms. You might say it's the capital," Ramandu said without much care. He didn't want to seem he was bragging.

"Doesn't make you proud?" Maria asked, slightly frustrated. _He still has that I-don't-care attitude._ "You're the heir to the most powerful kingdom in the Star Realm! Shouldn't you care about your kingdom's dealings?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Ramandu argued. "Stop twisting my words."

"Then what did you mean?" Jalaket hid behind Maria's head, obviously frightened by them arguing.

For once, Ramandu didn't counter back. He suddenly became embarrassed and didn't know how to answer her. Instead, he turned away and reverted back to his cold attitude. "It's none of your business."

Maria rolled her eyes, but ignored the remark. After that, he didn't say anything to her, but led her back to the palace. Maria didn't say anything to him either, afraid he might get angry, but when they were almost at the gates of the palace, she decided she should do something while she remembered.

"Ramandu, um..."

He turned to her and looked at her. "What is it?" he asked more like a statement.

Maria forced a small smile and finally said, "I just wanted to thank you for saving me."

Ramandu was too surprised to speak. He never expected her to officially thank him. He glanced at the chileysu and could have sworn that if Jalaket could talk, he would be laughing at them.

"But don't think anything has changed between us!" she said quickly, trying to hide her want to make up things between them.

Ramandu smirked. If he recognized his feelings correctly, he was beginning to like the spunky Narnian girl. "Fine by me."

**Yeah! Thanks to Coriakin things are beginning to work out between Ramandu and Maria. And bonus for me. This has been my longest chapter EVER! **

**Did you notice the Cor and Corin, ? When I read your review, I totally agreed with you that Ramandu and Coriakin are like them. And, I didn't even plan it to be that way! And, Coriakin will be back. He's quite important to this story.**

**Pronunciations:**

**Jalaket: Jah-LA-ket**

**chileysu: chi-LAY-soo**


	12. Chapter 11

**All right. Here we go. I think this chapter will pretty short. I wanted to combine it with another, but I didn't think it would go good together. Sorry. :( And I'm really sorry it's so late. I've been busy with moving into my college dorm and everything to do with college.**

**I don't own Narnia or anything that belongs to C.S. Lewis. (But I do really wish I did!)**

Chapter 11

Lady Ladria looked from her chamber's windows, watching her son and Lady Maria return from their "adventure." They seemed to be getting along all right and were talking to one another. She smiled to herself. It worked exactly as she planned. _They just needed to get to know each other. Right, Aslan? _Lady Ladria focused her gaze on Maria. _You didn't bring that young woman to us by accident. She's here for reason. That, I can clearly see._

The two of them disappeared from her vision, as they stepped into the palace. Ladria turned away from the window and hurried to the main hall to meet them. She held in a laugh when she saw Maria looking embarrassed and flustered, with slight look of irritation, and Ramandu with a slight smirk on his face and amusement in his eyes. "So, how was your little trip?" she asked casually.

"It was fine," Maria said, glancing at Ramandu, revealing a little creature sitting contently on her shoulder. "Except for the time when he left me alone to fend for myself."

"It was accident," Ramandu stated, then muttered, "You were the one who wasn't paying attention."

"Well, excuse me!" Maria huffed, crossing her arms. "At least Coriakin helped me."

"You met Coriakin?" Ladria asked surprised.

"Oh, yes!" Maria cried excitedly. "He was very kind and looked after me." She glanced at Ramandu and said under her breath, "Unlike someone I know."

But, Maria forgot about stars' sensitive ears, and Ramandu and Ladria heard every word. Ramandu frowned, and Ladria smiled, trying not to laugh at her son's expression.

Maria realized Ladria (she is Ramandu's mother) heard, and she blushed and quickly said, "I'm sorry. I speak before I think!"

Ladria laughed, unable to hold it any longer, and put her arm around Maria's waist. "It's all right. I know how my son can be. You can complain to me as much as you want.

Ramandu stared his mother in disbelief. "You're taking her side?"

"You can be too stubborn for your own good, Ramandu," Ladria pointed out.

"I give up," he muttered and turned and walked away.

Maria watched him walk away, her thoughts flooding her mind. He could be so insufferable! One moment he was as silent as stone, and the next he was smirking at her as if she was some child! Her eyes turned to Jalaket, who stared up at her with a curious look on his cute face. She looked down at the little chileysu, remembering that Ramandu had given him to her. She smirked. _I guess he does have a soft spot_, she reluctantly thought. _But he still is a pain in the neck._

"Maria, what is that on your shoulder?" Ladria asked. "I saw him before, but I didn't have the chance to ask."

Maria took Jalaket off of her shoulder and held him in her hands. "This is Jalaket, my lady. He's called a chileysu. I'm told they are creatures with hidden powers, but I'm sure it's a myth."

Jalaket looked at Ladria, his head cocking to one side as if examining her. He looked back at Maria and purred as if to say, "I like her." Then, he jumped from Maria's hands and onto Ladria's shoulders, rubbing against her neck.

Ladria laughed. "You are adorable, Jalaket. And, I'm glad you approve of me."

oOo

Ramandu stared out the window from his room, deep in thought. He suddenly felt a presence and knew it was his mother. "You planned that whole thing didn't you?"

"Actually no. Not you losing her and Coriakin showing up. It actually worked better than I expected; didn't it?" Ladria said with a smile. "You came to appreciate her a bit more. And, I think it was the same for her."

"Nothing has changed between us," Ramandu said in monotone, still looking out the widow.

Ladria smiled sadly. "It doesn't mean you have to like her, but why do you hold some hate for her, my son?"

Ramandu frowned. _For she hates the one I would give my life for,_ he answered silently; his fist clenching by his side.

"I see." Ladria shook her head.

He had said his thoughts aloud.

Ladria sighed. "I already knew that fact, Ramandu. But something must have happened in her past. I see it every time I look into her eyes. She hurts deeply. Her eyes cry out for someone but that someone isn't there to help. Try to be kind to the poor girl, and maybe you can bring some light back into her eyes." With that, Ladria left the room.

Ramandu had not moved from his spot, but his mind was moving. The image of Maria smiling as Jalaket played in her hair crossed over his memory. _Bring light back into her eyes? Hmm._

**I am really, really sorry that this is extremely late. And, even though I have that excuse above, it doesn't do anything. I'm sorry, my poor readers. And, this is quite short compared to the last one. I wish I had a bigger chapter to make it up to you for being so late. **

**Okay, now for commenting. RAMANDU! SNAP OUT OF IT! Yes, I'm yelling out C.S. Lewis's character's problem, that IIIII have created. Oh well, I guess I just have to keep writing until Maria and Ramandu work things out between them. And you know what that means for you my readers…a new chapter! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, everyone! I'm back! I'm finally getting up a chapter that is not extremely late. I'm sorry that most of the chapters so far haven't had much action, so I hope I haven't been boring you. **

**Here's a heads up. You're going to be introduced into a new character! When I first was writing up this story, he was going to be in the story much earlier…but…I decided against it. So, he's showing up now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or anything that belongs to C.S. Lewis. (darn it.)**

**Definition of **_**malsar**_**: a male star, equivalent to "man" (yes, I know it's not that original, but cut me some slack.)**

**Adryl: AH-drill**

Chapter 12

A malsar dismounted from his horse. His huge, powerful frame – which would have normally stood tall and regal – was hunched from weariness from his long journey. Some of his silver hair, which had been tied up in a high ponytail (contrary to the fashion of stars), had escaped from its bounds and hung about his face. Yet, his golden amber eyes were still sharp and on alert, trained hard by past wars and rulings. He lifted his head to gaze upon the Orientin Castle. A slight smile passed over his firm features, as an image crossed his mind.

"I'm home, Ladria."

"My Lord Adryl!"

The malsar turned his powerful gaze to a servant, who appeared from palace gates and bowed in respect.

"What is it?" his deep voice boomed though he spoke in normal tones and with a twinge of annoyance at being pulled from his thoughts.

"My lady Ladria sent me to tell you she is waiting for you in the Grand Hall."

Lord Adryl handed his horse's reins to the servant and moved as quickly as he could into the palace. The halls seemed to move by too slowly for him for he could only think of reaching his destination.

He reached it, and the huge crystal-like doors opened.

Ladria stood in the middle of the huge room with a gentle smile on her face; her arms open in welcome.

"Welcome home, Husband."

Adryl's eyes gleamed with mischief and rapture, and he crossed the last few feet and pulled Ladria into his arms. He buried his face in her raven hair, feeling her dainty arms wrap around him. He pushed her slightly back to gaze into her clear blue eyes. They stared into his, unwavering and shining. He couldn't take it anymore and captured her lips in a kiss.

_I am home._

oOo

"I'm dead."

Ramandu sat in the palace garden and it seemed as if he was frozen in place. His father had returned.

"He is going to be furious with me once he finds out. Even Mother won't be able to calm him down."

Ramandu had been dreading this day ever since Coriakin had informed him that Coriakin's father was returning. It had meant Adryl was coming home as well, and he would not take it lightly that his son had interfered with the affairs of humans, let alone take one back to the Eastern Kingdom.

Thinking back on that day, he was surprised that Maria had wondered if something was wrong, for his face had gone pale on hearing the news. Her blue eyes had filled with concern had looked up at him questioningly. They had almost looked sad.

_Maybe Mother is right; maybe she has some heart. _

The rustling of leaves woke him from his thoughts. He looked to his right to see if anyone approached. No one appeared. But then, his keen hearing picked up a small sound.

_Is that…crying? _

Quietly, he went and hid behind the bushes to see who was hiding there. To his complete amazement, he saw Maria sitting on a bench, her face in her hands. Sobs shook her body, and her light brown hair fell hiding her face.

Questions immediately crowded into his mind. Frowning, Ramandu found himself feeling worried for her. What was causing her to sob like this? Why did she…

"Why?"

Ramandu froze on hearing her voice.

"Why?"

Her voice rose. "Why did you take me from them? Why? You ripped me from them. From him!"

_Him? _Something he couldn't explain boiled in Ramandu. _Who is the _him_ she's crying over?_

"What did I do, Aslan?" She looked up, and Ramandu know saw her tear-filled eyes. She seemed to look for an answer, but none came. Her face hardened, and she clenched her fists.

"You said I'd never be alone. You said you loved me, but you took everything from me. My family, my friends, my…my…" the next word she said so softly, Ramandu doubted he would have heard it, if he didn't have his keen hearing, "love."

_My LOVE?_

Ramandu's surprise had to wait, for Maria stood up and screamed, "I'll NEVER forgive you! EVER!"

Then Maria ran from her spot…right into Ramandu. She looked up and when she it was him she scowled.

"What are you doing here?" her voice low. She lowered her head to hide the anger building on her face and wanted to scream at him for listening, but she was drained.

"I was here thinking when I heard you…um…" For once, he did not know what to say to her. She had looked so vulnerable, not like her normal, cocky self.

"So you were eavesdropping on me," she said softly.

"…Yes."

Surprised he was not saying anything else, Maria raised her head to look up at him. He just stood there looking at her; his expression (was is it pity?) made her fidget.

Finally he spoke, breaking their silence. "I'm sorry."

Tears threatened to break out again, and Maria didn't want Ramandu to see her cry again. She brushed past him, whispering hoarsely, "There's nothing you can do."

She disappeared into the palace, and Ramandu stared at the place where she had stood. _Have I been wrong about her this whole time? Has she been suffering this whole time, and I did not see it?_

"Ramandu? Ramandu!" It was Lady Ladria.

"I'm here, Mother."

Ladria joined her son. "Your father wishes to speak with you."

Ramandu frowned deeply. "He wants to know about Maria, doesn't he?"

Ladria simply nodded.

"Wonderful. One reprimanding coming up," he said sarcastically.

A small smile crossed Ladria's features. "You're reverting back to those days when you were a child. Do you remember that day when you went into the armory?"

Ramandu looked away. "Don't remind me, Mother."

Ladria smiled wider and ignored her son's request. "You, a curious and adventurous boy, wanted to see all the weapons that lay hidden in that room. But, you couldn't wait for your father to come and show you around. So, you went on ahead and almost killed yourself in the process, bumping into everything." She paused, the humor now gone, as she looked up at her son. "Do you remember what happened next, dear?"

Ramandu was silent. It actually was a good memory. He had almost forgotten it. It had been one of the few times his father showed and expressed his emotions in front of his son. His mind traveled back to when he was only five years old.

_A small boy looked around the mess and the axe that lay right next to him; its edge buried into the floor. If inches closer, it would have killed him._

"_Ramandu!"_

_Little Ramandu covered his face with his hands to hide from his father. He heard his father's powerful footsteps come closer and stop near him._

"_Look at me son."_

_Ramandu gathered his courage and faced Lord Adryl with a tear-filled face. "I'm sorry (sob), Father. I (sob) didn't mean to. (sob) I…." _

_That moment and to young Ramandu's surprise, Lord Adryl knelt down and gathered his son in a tight embrace._

"_Don't scare me like that." Adryl's usual clam, deep voice had a slight shake to it._

"You remember, don't you?" Ladria's voice pulled Ramandu back to the present.

Ramandu nodded solemnly. "Yes, he held me…Then, he looked me in the eye and explained the reason he wanted to take me. So, I wouldn't hurt myself."

Ladria smiled. "I'm glad you remember, and don't forget it!"

Ramandu turned and surprised her by giving her a hug. "Thank-you, Mother."

Ladria returned the embrace and then released him. "Now go. Your father is waiting."

He nodded and walked away toward the council room. As Ladria watched him disappear from her sight, she prayed silently, _Please, Aslan. Let Adryl listen to him. You know how stubborn BOTH of them can be._

**Sorry, a little cliffie here. Yeah! Ramandu is starting to understand. And don't worry, Adryl is not going to beat up Ramandu. And that reminds me. I know it's early, but does Adryl's character sound good? **

**Also, I had Maria have blonde hair and blue eyes before, but I decided to change it. I just couldn't see her as a blonde. She now has light brown hair and green eyes. (Like Rapunzel in Tangled.) I promise no more changes in characters' looks.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! I'm back! We're about to dive into Adryl's and Ramandu's…thought I'd give it away did you? Nope, won't do that! You have to read!**

**I write a lot of author's notes; I've recently realized this. But, I like writing them. I get to talk to you, my readers! Ok, I'm rambling again.**

**I DON'T OWN NARNIA, PEOPLE! GEEZ!**

Chapter 13

Lord Adryl waited in the Grand Hall to speak to his son. He sat on his throne, his elbow resting on the arm and his lips pressing against his fist. His mind drifted back to when his wife told him of the human girl earlier that day.

"_We have a guest, Adryl," Ladria said with a smile. "Ramandu brought her back one day."_

"_WHAT? What do you mean he brought a GIRL back?" Adryl felt his heart cease to beat._

_Ladria giggled at her husband's expression. "It's not what you think, dear. Ramandu and Coriakin went down to the human world and she was in danger so…"_

"_You mean she's human?"_

"_Darling…"_

"_What could have possessed that boy's mind?" Adryl began to pace in fury. Ladria sighed. Adryl was on a rampage and there was nothing she could do to stop it, and Adryl left before she could say anything else._

Adryl frowned. His impulsive son was too much like himself. The moment he heard that his son had brought a human to the star realm, he didn't know what to think. All he knew now was that he had to reteach the traditions of stars: never interfere with humans. Why? For they were…

"My Lord Adryl." A servant bowed low. "Your son, my young master, is here at your request."

"Send him."

The servant bowed again, disappearing behind the door, where Ramandu stepped through.

oOo

"Maria? May I come in?"

Maria stood up from her seat, and opened the door to see Ladria on the other side. "What is it, my lady?"

Ladria smiled. "I told you not to call me that. Ladria is fine."

Maria ducked her head in embarrassment. "Of course," she quickly said.

"My husband, Lord Adryl, has returned from his journey, and I'd like you to meet him."

Maria's eyes widened. "Now? I'm not ready."

Ladria laughed, her blue eyes sparkling. "He won't mind. Come." _I need to stop my thick-headed husband from chewing my son out, by showing him what the girl is really like. Besides he should know better._ She quietly laughed in spite of herself.

oOo

Ramandu stared up at Adryl. He had not seen his father since he left for the Estarian Council. Adryl looked weary, as something heavily weighed upon his mind and heart, but if Ramandu cared, he did not show it on his face.

"Father, welcome home," Ramandu said somewhat stiffly knowing the real reason why he was here.

"Thank you, my son." Adryl looked down at his son dread filling his mind. He personally agreed with his son's actions when it came to the human girl, but he still had disobeyed everything he had been taught, and that was something he must drill into his son hard head. _Too much like myself._

Adryl's face hardened. "Your mother has informed me of our guest." Ramandu stiffened, bracing for the lecture that was about to happen.

"You know our people's reservations about humans, and how there is an unspoken law never to associate with them. We must leave them to their own devices!" Adryl's voice raised slightly. Inwardly, he was wincing at his own voice.

Ramandu stuck out his chin just a bit. "I know that clearly, Father. But just because humans in general have caused so much evil in this world and in the world of Adam's Sons does not mean they are all like that." Ramandu felt indignation rising up within him, slightly surprising himself.

"That is true, Ramandu, but it still does not give you the right to go against our ways and interfere with humans!" Adryl answered back, his deep voice booming. _I'm sorry, my son, to scold you about this._ "What on in Aslan's name possessed you to go down to the human world in the first place?"

"Have you ever heard the whole story, Father?" Ramandu retorted, his anger building within him. "Maria was in danger, and it was Aslan HIMSELF that told me to take her here!"

Adryl froze. "What?"

"That's right. Aslan told me to save her, for at first I wasn't going to do anything. For some reason, I listened…"

As Ramandu was speaking and unnoticed by the two malsars, Lady Ladria and Maria had stepped into the Grand Hall and watched as Ramandu finished.

"…and I have seen Maria's pain. I don't care if others look down on me for associating with a human, but I still am going to help her no matter what…" Ramandu's eyes widened as his eyes rested on Maria, realizing she had heard what he had just said.

Maria stared back at Ramandu in shock. _Does he really mean that? Do you, Ramandu? But I thought you…hated…me._

Their eye contact did not go unnoticed by Adryl, and if he wasn't mistaken, they both were blushing just a touch. But he had no time to dwell on it for that moment Ladria made herself heard.

"That's enough, you two!" she scolded. "I tried to tell you this before, Adryl!" She huffed in frustration. "You can be too thick-headed sometimes."

"Ladria…" Adryl began.

"No! Besides, how can you scold your son on this matter, when you did the exact same thing!"

Ramandu and Maria gasped, both of them staring at the married couple.

"Ladria?"

"Mother?"

"Yes, I did the same! And look how much pain it had caused both of us!" Adryl protested. "Do I want the same for my son!"

Silence reigned for a moment, before Ladria answered softly, "Then do you regret marrying me?"

Adryl lowered his eyes. "Of course not." His deep voice seemed to tremble slightly.

Ladria smiled and walked over to her husband, cupping his cheek. "It's all right. I had to say something to get my point across."

Adryl looked at his wife, forgetting about everything else except her.

Ramandu cleared his throat, and his parents blushed, jumping away from each other, but only a little. "So, Mother, you are human?" The confusion in his voice was clear.

Ladria smiled at her son. "Not fully, Ramandu. I am half-human, one of the descendants of stars who married humans. It is the reason why I have black hair, unlike most of our people. Because of my heritage, our marriage was not approved by many."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Adryl answered this time. "To be honest, we never saw the need. Your mother won over our people, leaving no one to continue questioning our marriage. We did not mean to lie to you, son." Adryl now turned to Maria. "I am sorry, my lady. I did not mean to hurt you; I merely meant to teach my son a lesson."

Maria curtsied. "No need to apologize, my lord. But, please don't blame Ramandu on my account."

Ramandu swallowed. She was sticking up for him. That was strange, yet somehow it made him happy. Maria briefly made eye contact with him, and he nodded his thanks.

Adryl nodded. "No need to worry about that. I think my son has taught me a lesson instead.

"Now, since this has been taken care of, I would like to know what exactly is going on between the two of you." Adryl smiled, his fatherly teasing taking over his normal, serious demeanor. "You seem to getting along quite nicely, maybe a bit too nicely."

Both Maria and Ramandu's eyes widened in embarrassment. "F-Father!" Ramandu stuttered.

"Y-you must be mistaken, my lord. We – I…" Maria fumbled over her words, and finally was able to excuse herself, saying the family might want to catch up on things, and hurried out as quickly as she could. Ramandu quickly followed suit, saying he had other business to attend to.

Adryl raised his eyebrows. "Hmm, interesting. Don't you agree, Ladria?"

Ladria giggled as if she was a young girl again. "I've been thinking the same thing since she came here. They set off on the wrong foot when she first arrived, but about a week ago, they started to warm up to each other."

"Well, maybe we can help push them in the right direction," Adryl smiled sardonically, mischief clear in his eyes.

"Don't you start playing matchmaker!"

"Something tells me you already have, besides I want grandchildren."

**This chapter actually was a bit hard to write for some reason, but I still enjoyed it. Adryl's such a big softie on the inside, compared to the outside. **

**I'm a little late in a promise when to upload this. I'm sorry Elizabeth Zara! But I did get it up. God bless!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey I'm back! I know; I'm really, really, REALLY late. So late it's shameful, but the college semester is wrapping up and I got loaded with work. **

**This chapter is probably going to be a filler, so I'll post a second chapter to get some movement going so after a long wait, you don't get a boring chappie. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

Chapter 14

Maria gazed in awe at the assembly of fabrics before her. Lady Ladria had insisted that she get some new clothes, considering the Day of Beginnings was only two weeks away. Ladria had ordered all sorts of colors and patterns beyond Maria could think of! Now they were all laid out before her; each and every one unique in its own way.

"I don't know which one to pick!" Maria exclaimed, bringing her hands to her cheeks in wonderful frustration. "They're all so beautiful!"

"You're not picking one, my dear child," Ladria said with a laugh. "You can pick as many has you like. You're not just getting fitted for the festival, but these are going to be for normal days too."

Maria's eyes widened. "You…you don't have to do that," she stammered. "Really…"

"Nonsense!" Ladria cried, waving her hand as if to push aside the protest. "You've had nothing of your own since you came here, and I want you to have your own wardrobe. Besides," her face softened, but the smile did not leave, "I've never had a girl to pamper or dress up, so I'm enjoying this."

Finding nothing to say to Ladria's last remark, Maria acquiesced and finally settled on a light blue, a forest green, and a dark lavender. "I'll go with these," she said.

"Wonderful choice, my dear," Ladria gushed. "Now, we have to get your measurements…" She fluttered about the room, giving instructions to the seamstresses and maids.

A small, said smile appeared on Maria's face. Ladria reminded her of her own mother who passed away. Just thinking about her mother brought back memories of Narnia and her past home. Tears started to appear, and Maria swallowed them. She would not let anyone see her get emotional now. Ladria was enjoying herself to much, and Maria was not about let her getting worried about her.

oOo

Ramandu knocked on the door of his father's study and waited for answer. Adryl responded, telling him to enter. Ramandu opened the door and stepped into the room. Adryl was sitting at his desk, looking over some document, but looked up as his son seated himself in the extra chair.

Ramandu noticed that his father looked worried over something. His face appeared older than his long years, as if something weighed over him.

"What's wrong, Father? Is there a problem?"

Adryl sighed deeply. "Trouble is brewing within the Realm of Stars."

Ramandu raised an eyebrow. "What kind of trouble?"

"Evil has raised its ugly head again."

"You…you…don't mean…_him?"_

"Yes."

Ramandu jumped to his feet in shock. "WHAT? How is that possible? The Emperor put barriers against him. How could he have weaseled his way here?"

"The Dark One is cunning, Ramandu," said Adryl, his aged eyes darkening. "He can twist the truth so it seems to be truth, but it is lies all the way through. Somehow he has affected some of our race. Lord Helindal has informed me that his kingdom is being tainted by the Dark One."

"Coriakin's kingdom?" Ramandu felt another burst of shock run through his body. "Why have I not heard of this before? Coriakin surely would have told me."

"It is possible that Helindal has kept this from his son, Ramandu," Adryl said calmly. "He probably thought it wasn't necessary at the time." He ran his hand through his silver hair. "That is not the case anymore…" He trailed off, sadness filling his eyes.

"What is it, Father? Is there another issue?"

"Your friend, Coriakin, has been entertaining certain thoughts, I could say, contrary to what we know about the Dark One."

Ramandu swallowed. "What do you mean?"

Adryl sighed. "Helindal believes that Coriakin's tutor has been influencing Coriakin to believe different thoughts about the Dark One; that we as stars are 'protect' the world of 'humans' using our power to influence them."

"But…wouldn't that be all right?"

"Yes, but Helindal believes that his tutor of Coriakin is part of the Dark One's followers, but he has no evidence against him, so Helindal can do nothing. And, Coriakin refuses to let his tutor go."

"And you want me to do something."

"Yes." Adryl paused, his face softening. "You are his friend and you can do a world of good. He'll be coming to the Day of Beginnings. Talk to him. It's the least we can do to right now. I pray that the Emperor would stop his people from being deceived."

Ramandu nodded solemnly, his face seemingly not portraying anything, but his father noticed the slight clench of his jaw and frown. He was worried for his friend, and nothing would stop him from helping him. "I agree, Father." He turned to leave, but Adryl stopped him.

"And, Ramandu, watch over Maria. She is human, and some of our people might look down on her even more now, because of the Dark One's appearance. They all the know the story of how the Race of the Sons of Adam betrayed the Emperor's love." He shook his head with sadness. "Some will probably attribute his coming to her."

"That's ridiculous!" Ramandu exclaimed.

"We know that, but prejudices sometimes run deeper than truth, even with our people." Adryl stood and turned to the window gazing out at the city. "In many ways, we are similar to the Race of Men." He turned back around to face his son and smiled, surprising Ramandu at the display of affection. "You may go. I'm sorry if I kept you from anything."

Ramandu slowly shook his head. "No, Father. I'll see you at dinner." With that, he left his father's study.

**Yeah, I know it's kind of short, but I needed to get something out. I'll see you soon. This wait was WAY to long. (bows in repentance) Please forgive me!**


	16. Chapter 15

**QED: I'm back!**

**Coriakin: Yeah, after how long?**

**QED (cringes): Umm….**

**Coriakin: That's what I thought.**

**QED: I'm sorry! I've had slight writer's block, so all I can say is I'm sorry, and I'm finally having some ideas.**

**Coriakin: You also forgot something else. By the Lion, the authoress is very forgetful.**

**QED: OH, right! I don't own Narnia. heehee**

Chapter 15

The Day of Beginnings had arrived. Stars from every corner of the sky had come to the Eastern Kingdom to celebrate. The capital was teeming with stars that it almost seemed as if the city would explode. It was the same inside the palace. Servants were rushing about, finishing up preparations.

Maria smiled as she admired herself. The tailors had finished her dress that she was going to wear, and she was extremely impressed at their work. The long, light blue, see-through sleeves draped down her arms and widened at the bottom. Around her upper arm the sleeves were accented with a gold-embroidered band. A darker blue material covered her body and fell into a small pool and train around her feet. The scoop neck was accented the same as the sleeves. The dress was quite simple, but Maria did not care. She hated showy dresses and even though many stars had been kind to her, she still was afraid of them. She'd rather fade into the background, and the dress served that purpose.

A knock sounded on her door.

"Come in!"

Through the door Charlara appeared and curtsied, smiling. "There is someone here to see you, my lady, if you are ready. He says he's a friend of yours."

"Of course, I am!" a voice cried from behind the door.

Maria gasped in excitement. "Coriakin!"

Charlara moved aside, but did not leave the room, to allow Coriakin into the room, who moved quickly to Maria and caught her in his arms.

"Hello, Maria!" Coriakin said with a joyful voice. "How have you been since I last saw you?" He smirked. "Haven't been arguing with my best friend, have you?"

Maria gave him a playful slap and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Coriakin, we are not that way at all!"

Coriakin raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then what's this I hear of him escorting you for the festival?"

It was true. Ramandu had come Maria after dinner about two days before the Day of Beginnings and had asked if she would allow him to be her escort for the festival. Maria did not know exactly why she accepted, but the way he asked all flustered and embarrassed just made her want to accept.

Just remembering the moment made Maria blush, and Coriakin smirked, seeing his success.

Maria tried to cover herself and said quickly, "He just asked to make sure I wasn't alone. I only know you and him really, and Lady Ladria and Lord Adryl."

"Of course," Coriakin said sarcastically, and Maria sighed in defeat. "Well, why don't I escort you to your escort, hmm?"

Charlara opened the door for the two of them, and Coriakin led her to the Great Hall, where many of the noble guests had gathered. They spotted Ramandu waiting near his parents' thrones.

Coriakin smiled to himself, for Ramandu appeared to be quite nervous, though to anyone who didn't know him well, he seemed well under control. But he had that famous, slight clench of his teeth that Coriakin knew he trying very hard to keep his control.

And Coriakin was right, Ramandu felt as if his body would explode if he didn't move. He and Maria hadn't been getting along well and now he knew more about her, he wanted to try and make it up to her. He just hoped he didn't mess up today. Then he saw Coriakin and Maria moving toward him. His best friend was smirking at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Then Ramandu turned his gaze to Maria and he felt his mouth drop open. She was gorgeous.

"Is something wrong, Ramandu?" Maria asked innocently, having no clue why he was looking at her so strangely.

Coriakin chuckled, letting go of her arm, and nudged Ramandu in the ribs. "He's been smitten by your looks, Maria. Ramandu, please take that stupid look off your face. You look like you've just been smacked."

Ramandu swallowed and recovered, but still didn't say anything.

Coriakin sighed. "Do I have to dictate every step to you? Say something, you idiot."

Ramandu glared at his friend, who shrugged innocently. "You…you look very…pretty, Maria," he finally stammered.

Maria felt her cheeks flush with the compliment and thanked him softly.

Ramandu felt another nudge from Coriakin and tried hard not to smack the stupid grin that was spreading across his face. Instead, he asked Maria, "May I show you where all the festivities will take place?"

"Of course," Maria agreed, her heart pounding, as Ramandu took her arm and began to lead her away to the courtyard (Coriakin following), where carriages were waiting to bring the guests within the palace to the temple.

No one was yet at the temple when the three arrived, so silence ruled the area. _Too silent,_ thought Ramandu.

Maria stepped out and looked about the wide-open space that lay before the temple and then the amphitheater seats that stood opposite the temple. Garlands and lanterns hung about the area, waiting for the large company that would arrive soon. Maria now turned to the temple and stared at it. A strange seemed to emanate from it, like as if it was a star itself.

"Aslan should appear there today," Ramandu explained.

Maria whirled around to look at him in shock. "A-Aslan?"

Coriakin nodded, affirming Ramandu's statement. "Yes, he usually comes this day."

"If all is right in the Realm of Stars," added Ramandu, glancing at his friend. Coriakin didn't seem to notice the glint of foreboding in Ramandu's eyes, but Maria did.

_Is Ramandu saying that that something is happening within the Star Kingdoms? What could be happening to get Ramandu so worried?_

**QED: There we go. Finally! I finally got something out. I'm very, very, very sorry. I finally have got some ideas instead of stupid writer's block. YES! I'm out of it, so I truly promise I will have an update up sooner than the past few times. **

**Aslan: Don't make promises you can't keep, child.**

**QED: I really promise, I DO, I DO, I DO!**


End file.
